


Just What I Needed

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Bucky and Darcy hook up, and she sticks around.  Bucky realizes that not only does he not really mind, but he also wants her around.





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/gifts).

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Just What I Needed- The Cars - 1978

“So you guys are kind of a thing now, huh?” Steve asked, nodding towards Darcy, who was in the middle of cooking stir-fry on their tiny apartment stove.

Bucky was all ready to scoff and shake his head, except when he turned to look at her, his heart started overflowing. Upchucking. Puking its warm guts out all over his insides.

As gross as the analogy was, that was pretty much what had happened with Darcy.

“I don’t know what we are, to be honest…” Bucky replied with a shrug.

* * *

_Eight Weeks Earlier_

He recognized her from around campus. She’d been in a couple of classes with Natasha. Sitting near the back and fiddling with her phone.

She was always talking to someone, or maybe Bucky would have tried harder to introduce himself. But she didn’t look like she needed any more guys throwing themselves at her.

So when she walked up to him at Steve and Natasha’s theater group after-party, sidling up to him and nudging him with her shoulder, he assumed she thought he was someone else.

Maybe she was drunk and confused.

Except she didn’t have a drink in her hand. In fact, she was one of the only people not drinking. Besides himself and Steve.

“Everything okay?” he asked, glancing warily around. Maybe she was using him as a shield from someone else’s drunk amoré.

“Totally,” she replied. “I’m Darcy, bee tee dubs. I always wanted to tell you that, but you always seemed busy…”

Bucky laughed. “I’m never busy. Steve’s the one with all the extracurriculars… I’m just _here_.”

“Not true,” she countered. “And I still haven’t gotten your name.”

He hesitated for a split second. Whether to give her James or Bucky. Bucky was kind of a kid-nickname.

“James,” he replied.

“James. Cool. You wanna get outta here, James?”

He felt something swoop in his stomach. He kind of did, now that she brought it up. He nodded. “Your place?”

“Yours,” she countered. “My roommate’s boyfriend is visiting. I don’t feel much like the battle of the moans.” She winked and reached for his hand. “Lead the way.”

Not that he minded much, but even though he was the one tugging her gently through the throngs of people to leave the building, he felt she was very much leading the way.

* * *

_Later_

“James…” she murmured, her voice hot and raspy in his ear when he rocked into her. His muscles shook when her lips brushed his earlobe.

“Bucky,” he corrected her, groaning as she grazed her teeth over his skin.

“Bucky?” she asked, not surprised, just making sure.

He nodded. “Call me Bucky…”

“Bucky…” she whispered, her nails raking down his back.

* * *

She’d spent the night after.

Asked him if it was okay first. It struck him as weird, considering he was still coming down from what had been, hands-down, the best orgasm of his life.

“Is it okay if I stay?” she whispered in his ear, her legs still tucked around his hips, holding him close. Hell, he’d have said yes to anything in that moment. She had him as tightly wrapped around her finger as she was around his waist.

“Definitely,” he mumbled, nodding as he ducked down to kiss her again. Her lips were soft and pliant. The kiss felt sleepy. Or maybe that was just him.

He pushed off her, rolling over and onto his feet to pad to the bathroom and dispose of the condom. Even though she had asked if she could stay, he half expected her to be gone when he returned.

She wasn’t.

She was sitting up in bed, tugging on his t-shirt before hopping to her feet as well. “Are you done in there?”

“What? Oh.. yeah, yeah, I’m… “ His cheeks flushed when he realized he definitely should have let her go first. Ladies first and all that. “Sorry, I should have let you go first…”

She didn’t bother shutting the door. “You did, don’t worry.”

Bucky tugged on his underwear, sitting down on the mattress before he realized what she meant. He felt his cheeks redden even more. He was still blushing while she washed her hands before hopping back into bed with him.

He rolled over to the side and she snuggled up close, spooning against his front. “Did I really?” he asked.

“You couldn’t tell?” she asked. “Maybe I need to get louder…”

* * *

She didn’t stay for breakfast the next day. But she exchanged numbers with him. And looking back at it now, that’s where it started.

* * *

_Present_

They weren’t booty calls all the time.

Sometimes they were.

But sometimes they were “Hey I made cookies, do you want some?” calls.

And “I watched a scary movie at night, please come check my apartment for security breaches.”

But his personal favorite was the “I want to cook, but it’s sad to cook for one. I’m coming over.”

Which was what brought them full circle. Right here, with Steve smirking like he knew something Bucky didn’t know.

“You should just ask her,” his roommate teased.

“I don’t recall asking for your input on this, punk…” Bucky muttered under his breath.

“Ask me what?” Darcy called from across the room. “What? It’s ten feet, it’s not soundproof,” she replied to their wide-eyed looks.

Bucky sighed and glared at Steve before asking her. “What are we?”

“Homosapians,” she replied smugly. “Broke-ass college students.”

“I meant in terms of…” He trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. “Are you my girlfriend or what?”

Her smug smile morphed into something else. Something infinitely more smug if at all possible. “Do you want me to be?”

Steve snorted.

“You’re not letting me off the hook here, are you?” Bucky asked.

“Not in a million years.”

“Yes. Darcy. Will you be my girlfriend?”

She scooped some of the stir-fry onto a plate for him. “I’m already cooking for you, how noble to ask…” She brought the plate to him, pressing it into his hands before rising on her tiptoes to kiss him. “And thank you so much for asking. I would like nothing more.”

“Cool. Okay. Thank you.”

She winked, releasing the plate into his hands and pushing him playfully towards the table. “You are so welcome.”


End file.
